Dream Boy
by Leader Pearl
Summary: Sasuke si cowok dingin diluar narsis didalam bermimpi bertemu pemuda aneh yang mengaku bahwa dirinya adalah jodoh Sasuke. Awalnya Sasuke tidak percaya dengan mimpinya. Diluar dugaan, ternyata mimpinya menjadi kenyataan! Check it out. SasuNaru inside. Chapter 2 updated! Let's read and review please.
1. Meet

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Enjoy my fic reader :)

Dream Boy

Chapter 1: Meet

"Rambut oke. Baju oke. Celana oke. Sepatu oke. Hn. Sempurna sekali diriku ini. Selera para cewek labil fansku itu memang bagus. Mereka tidak salah mengidolakan diriku yang kelewat tampan dan berbakat ini" ucap seorang pemuda yang kini sedang berdiri didepan cermin dengan narsisnya memuji dirinya sendiri yang kelewat tampan, menurutnya.

Yah tidak salah juga sih, dia memang tampan dan hampir sempurna. Hampir ya. Terbukti dengan berdirinya klub-klub penggemar dirinya yang terdiri dari ratusan fangirl tidak bertanggung jawab yang setiap hari hanya mengejarnya, mengikutinya, meneriaki namanya, dan hal-hal lainnya yang membuat pemuda yang katanya tampan ini sedikit atau bahkan sangat merasa terganggu. Dan pastinya para fangirls yang gak punya kerjaan ini mendirikan klubnya bukan tanpa alasan. Seperti yang kita ketahui bahwa Uchiha Sasuke, siswa kelas XI Konoha High School, cowok tampan,kaya raya, badan proporsional, jenius, jago olahraga, dan sifatnya yang errr dingin mungkin... Yah setidaknya begitulah sosok Sasuke didepan umum yang membuat semua mata tertuju padanya membuat para siswa di KHS iri dan membuat para siswi terpesona, kemudian menjadi fansnya, berlanjut mendirikan sebuah fanclub. Ah dasar cewek ababil. Andai saja mereka tahu sosok asli seorang Sasuke yang selalu bernarsis ria didalam kamarnya, didepan cermin, dan memuji dirinya sendiri tentunya. Dasar cowok narsis. Tapi, yah namanya juga Sasuke, selain narsis, pemuda yang satu ini juga jaim banget. Yah berusaha untuk menutupi semua kekurangan yang ada pada dirinya dengan bersikap dingin. Dari mulai tatapannya yang tajam dan menusuk dan bicaranya yang super duper irit. Tapi itu semua hanya diluarnya saja, hanya didepan umum. Beda lagi kalo udah masuk kamarnya, dia bakalan jadi Sasuke si cowok narsis yang suka memuji diri sendiri. Setelah selesai memandangi dirinya di depan cermin, dia teringat akan sesuatu yang terjadi tadi malam, di dalam mimpinya..

Flashback

"Sasuke-kun..." ucap seseorang memanggil Sasuke. Betapa terperangahnya Sasuke melihat sosok yang memanggil dirinya ini. Cowok berambut kuning seperti durian, berkulit tan, ada tiga garis seperti kumis kucing di masing-masing pipinya, memakai pakaian seperti dewa Yunani atau apalah itu, dan bertopeng.

'Sungguh mengagumkan...' pikir Sasuke.

'Eh tunggu dulu, kenapa aku berpikir seperti itu? Dia cowok kan? Kenapa aku mengaguminya? Dan oh, apakah dia manusia? Atau jangan-jangan dia seorang shinigami yang akan mengambil nyawaku, oh tidak, aku telah berpikir yang macam-macam' pikir Sasuke lagi mulai amburadul.

Lalu cowok berambut pirang itu mendekati Sasuke semakin mengeliminasi jarak yang ada diantara mereka. Dengan jarak sedekat itu Sasuke bisa melihat mata dari pemuda berkulit tan itu berwarna biru. Sebiru samudra luas yang sangat indah.

'Sangat indah? Oh kurasa aku mulai gila' ucap Sasuke masih di dalam hati.

"Siapa kau? Ada perlu apa denganku?" tanya Sasuke kepada cowok berambut kuning yang tidak jelas asal usulnya itu.

"Kau tidak perlu tau siapa aku, teme narsis menyebalkan. Yang jelas mulai sekarang kau tidak bisa lari dariku. Karena kau adalah jodohku" ucap pemuda itu sambil terus mengeliminasi jarak diantara dia dan Sasuke hingga bibir mereka saling bersentuhan. CUP. Mereka telah berciuman. Sasuke membelalakan matanya 'Oh tidak ciuman pertamaku sa-sama cowok?!' Sasuke langsung mendorong pria itu dan berteriak "TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKK!"

GUBRAAAAKK!

Dengan naasnya Sasuke terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya. "Aduh sakit..." ucap Sasuke sambil mengelus-ngelus pantatnya yang baru saja mencium lantai itu. "Uuh yang tadi itu cuma mimpi ya? Ya untung cuma mimpi" gumamnya lalu menuju kamar mandi. Memangnya kau mengharapkan apa Sasuke?

End Flashback

Sasuke merinding. "Kau tidak perlu tau siapa aku, teme narsis menyebalkan. Yang jelas mulai sekarang kau tidak bisa lari dariku. Karena kau adalah jodohku" Kata-kata dalam mimpinya itu terus mengalun dipikirannya.

"Jodoh? Masa iya cowok gak jelas itu jodohku sih? Dan kenapa dia menyebutku teme? Dan yang lebih penting lagi kenapa dia tau kalau aku narsis? Heh dia gak tau aja kalau aku tuh bukan narsis tapi cool. Cowok cool. Haish, plis deh Sasuke itu kan cuma mimpi, kembang tidur. Kembang tidur doang oke. Sekarang tenangkan diri lo dan buang semua mimpi itu" Ditepisnya potongan-potongan mimpi itu dari pikirannya dengan lebay sambil tetap bernarsis ria. Ia langsung melesat keluar dari kamarnya, menuruni anak tangga dan sampai diruang makan untuk sarapan bersama ayah, ibu, dan kakaknya yang sudah menunggunya di meja makan.

"Lama amat sih Sas, ngapain dulu sih?" gerutu kakaknya yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Uchiha Itachi.

"Hn. Tadi aku kesiangan kak, lagian itu juga bukan urusanmu kan" jawab Sasuke. Bohong tentu saja. Dia kan lama didepan cermin, berdandan dan mengagumi diri sendiri. Oh...

"Tentu saja itu urusanku, aku kan kakakmu. Ah paling-paling kamu lama gara-gara gak bisa buang air besar ya? Terus kamu sibuk benerin rambut kamu biar berdiri tegak kayak pantat ayam gitu? Pasti benar kan? Hahahaha" Yak tebakanmu benar sekali Itachi, tapi soal BAB yang tidak lancar saya tidak tahu Sasuke punya urusan semacam itu atau tidak... Tapi yang namanya manusia wajar-wajar saja kan bila hal seperti itu terjadi, tapi mengakui hal seperti itu didepan keluarganya bukan Sasuke banget deh

"Enggak! Jangan sok tau kak, lagian aku juga makan makanan yang berserat kok, jadi BAB ku lancar-lancar saja" jawab Sasuke kesal.

"Sudah-sudah, Sasuke cepat habiskan sarapanmu dan Itachi jangan ganggu adikmu" sang Ibu dari Uchiha bersaudara ini pun menengahi adu mulut kakak beradik di pagi hari ini yang langsung di lanjutkan dengan tatapan mematikan Uchiha Fugaku, sang kepala keluarga kepada kedua anaknya itu dan di ikuti dengan Sasuke yang memakan sarapannya dengan tenang dan Itachi yang berhenti meledek adiknya tercinta. Tentu saja, mereka tidak mau disemprot pagi-pagi begini oleh sang ayah yang terkenal dengan ketegasannya dalam mengatasi suatu masalah, dengan kata lain si Fugaku ini GALAK loh. Setelah selesai sarapan, keluarga Uchiha ini memulai untuk menjalani aktifitasnya masing-masing.

Sasuke berjalan melewati koridor-koridor sekolahnya, tak lupa disambut oleh para fansnya yang mengerubunginya, namun segera setelah Sasuke memberikan death glare kepada para fansnya itu mereka segera memberi jalan pada Sasuke. Takut? Bukan, tapi mereka terpesona. Katanya itu keren. Cih dasar remaja ababil. Sasuke terus berjalan dengan wajahnya yang datar dan dingin yang seolah tak peduli dengan teriakan para fangirlsnya dan tatapan-tatapan iri dari para siswa disepanjang koridor itu.

'Orang ganteng pagi-pagi udah disambut meriah gini sama cewek-cewek, terus cowok-cowok itu iri ya sama gue? Makanya punya muka tuh yang ganteng kaya gue, kasian deh loooo'pikir Sasuke narsis. Sangat bertolak belakang sekali dengan sikapnya saat ini. Setelah menemukan kelasnya cowok dingin di luar narsis di dalam ini memasuki kelasnya dengan gayanya yang tetap cool. Diiringi dengan teriakan para gadis ababil didalam kelasnya tentunya.

"Kyaaaaa Sasuke-kun datang!" teriak gadis berambut pink sebahu dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Kyaaaaa dia keren sekali!" sambung gadis berambut pirang yang dikuncir kuda. Sasuke sih tetap jalan dengan sok coolnya menuju kursinya tanpa memperdulikan para gadis centil nan ababil dikelasnya itu. Toh nanti juga mereka berhenti sendiri kan.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak!" ucap seorang guru bermasker yang tentu saja membuat kondisi kelas yang tadinya ramai udah mirip pasar itu langsung hening.

"Selamat pagi Kakashi-sensei!" balas seluruh siswa dikelas itu.

"Kurang keras anak-anak!" perintah Kakasi-sensei.

"Selamat pagi Kakashi-senseeeiiiiiiii!" balas seluruh siswa dengan lebih keras.

"Kurang keras anak-anak!" perintah Kakashi-sensei lagi

"SELAMAT PAGI KAKASHI-SENSEIIIIIIII!" balas seluruh siswa dengan sangat keras.

"Uh santai dong jangan keras-keras gitu ngomongnya, pagi-pagi gini kalian udah mau bunuh saya ya dengan suara kalian itu?" ujar guru nyentrik satu itu. Lah, padahal kan tadi dia yang nyuruh buat balas salamnya keras-keras. Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya malas, Kiba teman sekelas sasuke si pecinta anjing mulai naik darah, Chouji si gen- maksud saya si penyuka kripik kentang mulai kelaparan, Neji si pemuda berambut panjang mengetuk-ngetukkan pulpennya diatas meja, Gaara hanya duduk diam ditempatnya tanpa ekspresi, dan Shikamaru si pemuda pemalas hanya menguap. Sedangkan siswa-siswi yang lain hanya terbengong-bengong seperti ayam tetangga yang sekarat.

"Hei-hei kenapa kalian semua begitu? Uh oke saya kan hanya bercanda. Hahahahaha" ujar sensei nyentrik satu itu.

Krik. Krik. Krik

Tak ada seorang siswa atau siswi pun yang menanggapi omongan Kakashi. Garing tau gak sih?

"Uh baiklah, sebelum kita memulai pelajaran kita hari ini saya ingin memperkenalkan seorang murid baru pindahan dari Uzu High School, nah Naruto silakan masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu" ujar Kakashi kikuk. Malu kali pagi-pagi udah jayus gitu.

Seorang pemuda dengan tinggi rata-rata, berambut kuning jabrik, bermata biru, berkulit tan ada tiga garis dimasing-masing pipinya itu, dengan senyumnya yang lebar memperkenalkan diri kepada semua siswa dan siswi di depannya.

"Selamat pagi semua, perkenalkan saya Namikaze Naruto. Saya murid pindahan dari Uzu High School. Mohon bantuannya" Naruto membungkukkan badannya dan kembali tersenyum lebar. Cocok sekali anak ini untuk membintangi iklan pasta gigi.

"Nah Naruto silahkan duduk di kursi kosong disebelah Uchiha Sasuke itu" ucap Kakashi sambil menunjuk sebuah kursi kosong disamping Sasuke. Naruto hanya mengangguk seraya berjalan ke tempat yang sudah ditunjuk oleh Kakashi untuk dirinya.

Sedangkan yang namanya tadi ikut disebut oleh Kakashi hanya terbengong-bengong melihat sosok didepannya saat ini. "Hai aku Naruto, kau Sasuke kan? Senang bertemu denganmu" sapa Naruto seraya mengulurkan tangannya didepan Sasuke sambil tetap dengan cengirannya.

Sasuke teringat akan mimpinya yang semalam. Pemuda ini mirip sekali dengan mimpinya semalam.

'Jangan-jangan dia ini orang yang semalam itu, dan apa-apaan tangan itu ingin menyentuhku?' pikir Sasuke sambil menepis tangan Naruto.

"Ya, aku Sasuke. Kau jangan berani-beraninya menyentuhku, dobe" ucap Sasuke sinis.

Cengiran Naruto langsung pudar. Sakit hati rasanya jabatan tangannya ditepis begitu dan apa-apaan panggilan itu kepada orang yang baru ditemuinya? Tidak sopan sekali orang ini.

"Heh sombong sekali kau teme. Kau Uchiha ya? Oh pantas kau sombong begitu. Aku telah mendengar dari banyak orang katanya Uchiha itu dingin dan sombong. Tadinya aku tidak mempercayainya. Tapi sekarang aku percaya dengan sepenuhnya. Aku tarik kata-kataku sebelumnya. Aku amat sangat tidak senang bertemu denganmu teme" ucap Naruto panjang lebar. Kesal? Banget.

"Kau berisik sekali, dasar dobe" balas Sasuke yang tidak suka dengan penuturan Naruto tadi.

Seorang Sasuke sombong? Bukan, tapi narsis.

"Dasar teme menyebalkaaaaan!" balas Naruto yang diakhiri dengan lemparan penghapus dari Kakashi-sensei karena berteriak-teriak di jam pelajarannya. Meski guru yang satu ini nyentrik dan aneh tapi kalau sedang mengajar dia tegas juga. Dia tak akan segan-segan menghukum muridnya yang melanggar aturannya dengan hal-hal mengerikan. Kalau cuma dilempar penghapus sih itu masih hal yang kecil dan terlalu biasa.

Jam istirahat pun tiba. Di hari pertamanya di KHS ini dengan mudahnya Naruto mendapatkan banyak teman karena pribadi Naruto yang menyenangkan membuat siapapun akan merasa nyaman berteman dengannya. Seperti sekarang Naruto tengah duduk di kantin bersama Gaara, Kiba, dan Chouji.

"Huh apa-apaan si Uchiha teme itu. Dia benar-benar menyebalkan" gerutu Naruto kepada teman-teman barunya itu.

"Yang kau maksud itu Sasuke ya, Nar? Gaaah dia memang begitu. Angkuh banget orangnya. Aku yakin kalau dirumah pasti dia orangnya kelewat narsis dan dalam hatinya pasti suka memuji dirinya sendiri. Hahahahaha" balas Kiba.

"Serius Kib? Hahahahaha bisa jadi begitu juga ya. Aku jadi penasaran deh" balas Naruto.

"Hei kalian tidak boleh berprasangka buruk seperti itu kepada orang lain" ucap Gaara dengan datarnya.

"Oh jadi kau berpihak pada Sasuke teme itu ya Gaara? Kau jahat sekali padaku" ucap Naruto sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku tidak memihak siapapun. Aku hanya memperingatkan saja, berprasangka buruk kepada orang lain itu tidak baik" tutur Gaara dengan bijak.

"Yah Gaara ada benarnya juga sih, tapi ngomong-ngomong sejak kapan kau jadi bijak begitu Gaar?" ucap Kiba membenarkan Gaara.

"Tidak biasa saja. Aku bukan orang bijak. Kemarin aku menonton mamah dedeh di tv. Dia bilang begitu" dan penuturan dari Gaara ini membuat Naruto dan Kiba sweatdrop. Chouji? Dia masih makan dengan santainya tuh tanpa memperdulikan apapun di sekelilingnya.

Sasuke masih terpaku di tempat duduknya. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa orang yang ada di mimpinya semalam sekarang ada di sekitarnya.

'Kenapa orang itu benar-benar ada? Bagaimana kalau dia benar-benar jodohku? Ah tidak-tidak pokoknya tidak mungkin. Aku seratus persen masih normal dan kalau dia menggodaku aku pasti tidak akan tergoda. Ya pasti. Mulai sekarang aku harus benar-benar melindungi diriku dari dia' pikir Sasuke lebay. Jam istirahat telah berakhir. Semua siwa dan siswi KHS kembali ke kelasnya masing-masing. Begitu juga Naruto dkk. Sasuke pun dengan siap siaga duduk sambil terus mengawasi pemuda disampingnya kalau-kalau ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan terjadi.

TRAAAAK.

"Yaaah pensilku patah" ucap Naruto sambil memegang pensilnya yang patah melirik ke Sasuke yang sedang menggambar dengan tenang. Merasa diperhatikan, Sasuke pun berkata dengan ketusnya kepada Naruto

" Apa lihat-lihat?" Naruto hanya nyengir, "Umm teme pensilku patah apa kau punya pensil lagi? Aku mau pinjam hehehe" Naruto menyadari betapa bodohnya dirinya karena meminjam pensil kepada Sasuke yang diyakini pasti Sasuke yang sombong ini tidak akan mau meminjamkannya pensil. Huh dasar dobe.

"Hn. Ambil saja sendiri" ucap Sasuke sambil terus menggambar.

Betapa terkejutnya Naruto, ternyata Sasuke ini baik juga menurutnya. Senyum Naruto langsung mengembang dan segera mengambil pensil Sasuke.

"Terima kasih ya teme, tak kusangka kau baik juga hehehe" ucap Naruto.

"Hn. Awas jangan sampai patah. Dan kalau sampai patah aku tidak segan-segan mematahkan tanganmu itu dobe" ancam Sasuke, masih dengan tenangnya.

Naruto bergidik ngeri "Teme, aku tarik kembali perkataanku tadi, ternyata selain sombong kau juga jahat sekali" ucap Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

Sasuke yang melihat itu langsung berpikir 'Ah menggemaskan sekali pemuda ini' Sasuke tersadar akan pikirannya yang refleks barusan langsung menepis pikirannya itu jauh-jauh. 'Ah apa-apaan. Rasa-rasanya aku mulai gila. Tidak tidak tidak' pikir Sasuke sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau menggeleng-gelengkan kepalamu begitu dobe? Ah aku tau kau pasti sedang berpikir yang macam-macam ya?" goda Naruto.

'Bawel banget nih anak' pikir Sasuke. "Berisik kau dobe. Diam atau kutendang kau keluar jendela" ucap Sasuke.

"Huh aku kan cuma bercanda teme" ujar Naruto kesal lalu menambahkan "Kau sentimen sekali ya, atau jangan-jangan kau sedang datang bulan?"

Sasuke menggeram kesal "Berisik sekali kau dobe, diam atau kutendang" Sasuke mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menendang Naruto.

"Iya-iya aku diam. Hahahaha mukamu aneh sekali teme" ucap Naruto yang cemberut lalu tertawa lagi karena melihat muka Sasuke yang sedang menahan amarah itu.

"Dasar dobe sialan" gumam Sasuke kesal.

TBC

A/N

Entah mengapa saya jadi ingin menulis sebuah fic berchapter. Ini pengalaman pertama saya dalam membuat fic berchapter. Jadi saya tau masih banyak kekurangan-kekurangan dalam fic ini. Mungkin ide saya agak pasaran, tapi ini murni buatan saya. Jadi mohon bantuannya ya para readers dan para senior sekalian. Kalau saya mendapat respon yang baik saya akan melanjutkan fic ini. Terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini ^^

Review?


	2. Plan of Marriage

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Dream Boy

Chapter 2: Plan of Marriage

Enjoy

Sraaaak... sraaaak... sraaaaak... gubrak... gubrak... sraaak

Terdengar suara sapu yang begitu kasar dan suara benturan meja menggema di kelas XI-A KHS.

"Hoi dobe kalau nyapu pelan-pelan dong. Berisik" tegur Sasuke yang sedang menyapu dengan tenang kepada Naruto yang tengah menyapu sambil mendorong meja dengan kasarnya.

"Huh diem aja teme sialan" ucap Naruto sambil terus menyapu danmendorong meja-meja dikelas itu dengan kasar.

Gubraak...sraaak...gubrak gubrak gubrak...

Melihat itu Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dobe kalau kamu nyapu begitu nanti yang ada sapunya patah terus kalau kamu dorong meja begitu lantai kelas kita bisa lecet dan meja-mejanya akan patah. Emangnya kamu mau mengganti semua kerusakan kelas ini hah? Dasar bodoh. Usuratonkachi" ucap Sasuke dengan tenangnya. Naruto terdiam.

'Benar juga sih apa yang si teme bilang. Tapi siapa peduli. Aku kesal kesal kesaaaaallllll' pikir Naruto. "Cih siapa peduli? Lagian kau kan orang kaya, kau saja yang ganti semua ini. Lagian juga semua ini gara-gara kau" ucap Naruto.

"Memangnya apa salahku? Jelas-jelas kau yang merusak semua ini" tutur Sasuke.

"Jelas semua ini salahmu. Salah sendiri kenapa kamu ikut-ikutan piket sama aku. Kalau kamu gak ada disini itu lebih baik teme jelek. Aku kesaaaaaal kesal kesal kesal" gerutu Naruto.

"Heh memangnya aku mau piket denganmu? Maaf ya tidak sudi. Tapi ini semua terpaksa, kalau kau tidak mau piket denganku silahkan. Biar besok kulaporkan sama Kakashi-sensei bahwa kau membolos piket. Selesai. Dan kau akan dapat hukuman" jelas Sasuke.

"Iya-iya Sasuke teme jelek. Aku mengerti. Aku akan piket dengan senang hati" balas Naruto dengan cemberut.

Di sinilah Sasuke dan Naruto berada. Di ruang kelas hanya berdua saja. Sedang piket bersama-sama dengan tidak ikhlas. Siapa juga yang mau piket berduaan dengan orang sombong macam Sasuke? Kalau itu cewek ababil fans si emo sih pasti jawabannya mau banget. Tapi kalau bagi Naruto ini adalah sebuah bencana. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke.

'Bisa-bisa aku jatuh cinta dengan Naruto kalau berduaan tidak tidak tidak. Aduh si bodoh ini sangat sangat menggangguku' pikir Sasuke.

"Akhirnya selesai juga, nah ayo teme kita pulang" ajak Naruto kepada Sasuke. Tunggu, kenapa Naruto mengajak Sasuke pulang bareng? Bukannya Naruto benci sama Sasuke?

"Hn. Baiklah" terima Sasuke. Loh, ini kenapa Sasuke nerima ajakan Naruto? Bukannya Sasuke gak mau berduaan sama Naruto? Katanya takut kepincut sama cowok berkulit tan ini? Mereka ini gimana sih?

Mereka berdua pun berjalan pulang dengan santainya. Sejak saat insiden pertemuan mereka seminggu yang lalu entah mengapa hari demi hari mereka menjadi semakin dekat. Bukan berarti karena semakin dekat mereka jadi damai. Tidak tentu saja. Mereka terus saja adu mulut setiap kali bertemu. Mungkin itu satu hal yang membuat mereka semakin dekat. Dan tentu saja itu meninggalkan kesan tersendiri dihati Sasuke dan Naruto. Sehari tanpa bertengkar, rasanya ada yang kurang...

"Teme~" panggil Naruto kepada Sasuke.

"Hn?" jawab Sasuke.

"Hei teme, kenapa sih tiap aku panggil kamu selalu jawab begitu. Gak ada kata lain apa?" gerutu Naruto.

"Jadi kamu manggil aku cuma pengen nanya hal kaya gitu?" jawab Sasuke.

"Suka-suka aku dong teme jelek. Sebenernya bukan sih hehehe" balas Naruto nyengir.

"Terus?" lanjut Sasuke.

"Emm kenapa kamu lebih milih pulang jalan kaki? Kan kamu orang kaya. Bisa pakai motor atau bahkan mobil" tanya Naruto.

"Aku lebih suka begini. Dengan begini aku bisa merasakan semilir angin sore dan melihat pemandangan satu per satu lebih lama" jelas Sasuke.

"Oh begitu ya hehehe. Aku juga lebih suka jalan kaki" lanjut Naruto.

"Aku gak nanya" balas Sasuke.

Naruto cemberut. "Haish kenapa sih kamu begitu menyebalkan?" gerutu Naruto.

"Kalau aku menyebalkan, lantas apa yang membuat kamu masih betah pulang sekolah denganku, duduk disampingku, dan bahkan bicara denganku?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto terdiam. Sasuke menunggu jawaban Naruto dengan deg-degan. Takut kalau tiba-tiba Naruto menyatakan cinta kepadanya.

'Enggak gue belum siap. Gue belum siap ditembak cowoook' pikir Sasuke. Apaan sih Sas? Ada-ada aja lo.

"Itu karena... " Naruto pun berfikir. Sejujurnya dia tidak tahu ingin menjawab apa. Dia juga tidak tahu kenapa dia masih betah sama Sasuke. Tapi sejujurnya dia sama sekali tidak terpaksa. Malah menurutnya sedikit errr menyenangkan mungkin.

"Karena aku tidak tahu" jawab Naruto ngasal. Sasuke hanya memutarkan kedua bola matanya malas. Tapi Sasuke masih penasaran.

"Dobe bodoh. Berikan aku alasan yang jelas" paksa Sasuke.

"Huuh teme, sebegitu pentingnya kah jawaban dariku?" gerutu Naruto. Lalu Naruto menambahkan "Kalau kau benar-benar ingin tahu itu karena aku tidak pilih-pilih teman kayak kamu weeeek" jawab Naruto sambil menjulurkan lidahnya kekanak-kanakan. Sasuke diam saja.

"Kalau kamu, kenapa masih betah denganku?" tanya Naruto balik. Sasuke berhenti berjalan. Naruto pun bingung.

"Kenapa teme?" tanya Naruto bingung. Sama seperti Naruto tadi, Sasuke pun tidak tahu ingin menjawab apa. Namun Sasuke yang jaim tentu saja tidak mau copas kata-kata Naruto dengan 'aku-tidak-tahu'

"Aku jarang bertemu orang bodoh stadium empat sepertimu. Jadi kau aku ladeni saja biar kau senang dobe"

Urat-urat di dahi Naruto pun muncul "APA MAKSUDMU BERKATA SEPERTI ITU HAH TEME SIALAAAAAAAAAN?!"

...

"Tadaima" Naruto tiba dirumahnya dan langsung disambut oleh ayah dan ibunya.

"Okaeri Naru-chan" balas ibunya, Namikaze Kushina, yang memeluk anak semata wayangnya yang baru pulang sekolah itu.

"Ah ayah kok sudah pulang?" tanya Naruto yang melihat ayahnya yang juga memeluk dirinya yang baru pulang sekolah itu.

"Loh memangnya kenapa kalau aku sudah pulang? Kamu merasa terganggu eh Naru-chan?" tanya sang ayah, Namikaze Minato, yang perwakannya amat sangat mirip dengan Naruto.

"Tentu tidak lah ayah hehehe" balas Naruto kepada ayahnya.

"Naruto cepat ganti bajumu dan makan siang, ada yang ingin ayah dan ibu bicarakan kepadamu" perintah Kushina.

"Ingin bicara apa sih? Kok sepertinya penting sekali" tanya Naruto.

'Ada apa ya? Apa ayah dan ibu menerima panggilan dari sekolah? Ah tidak mungkin kan, selama seminggu ini aku masih baik-baik saja dan tidak pernah membuat masalah pun. Sepertinya aku baru lima kali terlambat datang ke sekolah, dua kali tertidur di jam pelajaran Kakashi-sensei, tiga kali tertidur di jam pelajaran Iruka-sensei, dan tiga kali dapat nilai nol di pelajaran matematika' pikir Naruto. Jadi kau pikir itu semua bukan masalah eh Naruto?

"Sudahlah nanti juga kau akan tahu" balas ayah Naruto.

"Baiklah" Naruto langsung melesat pergi ke kamarnya dan mengganti pakaiannya kemudian.

Di lain tempat, Sasuke juga baru sampai dirumahnya.

"Tadaima" ucap Sasuke sambil masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Okaeri Sasuke-kun" balas ibunya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Ibu ayah sudah pulang ya?" tanya Sasuke kepada ibunya, setelah melihat sepatu kerja yang dipakai ayahnya sudah tertata rapi di rak sepatu depan pintu rumahnya.

"Iya, sekarang kau cepat ganti bajumu lalu turun ke ruang keluarga. Ada yang ingin ayah dan ibu bicarakan denganmu" balas ibunya.

"Oh baiklah" Sasuke langsung melesat menuju kamarnya dan mengganti baju.

Sasuke memasuki kamarnya dan mengganti baju. Seperti biasa, dia melakukan ritualnya didepan cermin di dalam kamarnya. Ya, bicara dengan cermin.

"Uh ada apa ya tiba-tiba ayah pulang cepat begitu dan ingin bicara denganku? Apa dia ingin membagikan surat wasiat? Cih seperti mau mati saja. Tidak, mungkin bukan itu lagipula kak Itachi kan belum pulang" ucap Sasuke.

...

"Naruto-chan apa kamu sudah punya pacar?" tanya Minato yang sudah menunggu Naruto sedari tadi.

Naruto yang sedang memakan ramennya pun tersedak mendengar pertanyaan ayahnya. "Uhuk.. kenapa ayah bertanya seperti itu sih?"

"Loh kan ayah hanya ingin tahu Naru-chan, sudahlah kau pasti belum punya pacar ya?" goda Minato

"Memangnya kenapa kalau belum? Ayah ingin mencarikan aku pacar huh?" lanjut Naruto

"Tepatnya mencarikanmu pasangan hidup" lanjut Kushina

"Pasangan hidup? Maksudnya menikah begitu? Aduh pliss deh ayah, ibu, pacar saja aku tidak punya masa aku disuruh menikah" gerutu Naruto.

"Makanya itu karena kamu belum punya pacar, ayah ingin menjodohkanmu dengan teman ayah. Kamu mau ya Naru-chan, ya?" pinta Minato.

"Tapi kan aku masih sekolah dan belum punya kerjaan. Masa iya ayah memberikanku beban seberat itu sih?" lanjut Naruto

"Sudah tenang saja, kamu tidak perlu memikirkan hal itu. Asal kamu tahu saja ya Naru-chan, pernikahan ini ditujukan untuk membangun perusahaan agar kau bisa hidup makmur dimasa depan. Jadi kau tak perlu takut hidup melarat Naru-chan" jelas Minato

"Ya sudahlah terserah ayah saja" balas Naruto lalu melanjutkan memakan ramennya.

"Nah, besok malam kau akan bertemu dengannya. Kami akan memperkenalkannya padamu Naru-chan" jelas Kushina.

"Iya ibu iya, aku kan sudah bilang terserah kalian saja" jawab Naruto setengah(?) cemberut.

...

"Aku dijodohkan? Masa seorang Sasuke yang tampan dan mempesona dijodohkan sih? Arrrrrgh memangnya ini jaman Siti Nurbaya apa?" gerutu Sasuke dengan lebaynya sambil menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kasur.

Flashback

"Ayah telah berencana untuk membangun Uchiha Corporation menjadi lebih baik dengan bekerja sama dengan Uzumaki Company. Dalam hal ini kau sebagai penerus generasi muda harus ikut andil dalam perencanaan ini Sasuke" tutur Fugaku.

"Aku? Bukankah seharusnya kak Itachi? Dia kan lebih tua dariku" balas Sasuke bingung.

"Memang seharusnya begitu. Tetapi seperti yang kita ketahui bahwa Itachi lebih memilih jalan kedokteran daripada bisnis. Maka dari itu, harapan ayah satu-satunya hanyalah kau. Aku harap kau bisa mengerti Sasuke" jelas Fugaku.

"Kalau begitu, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Yang harus kau lakukan adalah menikah dengan anak dari penerus Uzumaki Company, dengan begitu akan semakin mempererat hubungan diantara perusahaan masing-masing dan tentunya akan semakin memperkokoh perusahaan kita, kau mengerti Sasuke?" jelas Fugaku.

"Tentu aku mengerti. Tapi apakah aku harus menikah semuda ini, Ayah? Aku tak yakin bisa membagi waktu untuk keluargaku nantinya" tanya Sasuke dengan raut wajah yang harap-harap cemas.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir tentang itu. Semuanya pasti akan berjalan baik-baik saja" terang Fugaku seraya tersenyum. Tipis. Ya, tipis sekali. "Jadi apa kau setuju?" tanya Fugaku.

Sasuke terdiam. Sedikit raut kegelisahan tergambar diwajahnya. Lalu kemudian Sasuke mnganggukan kepalanya. "Kapan kau akan memperkenalkannya padaku, Ayah?"

"Besok. Besok malam ayah akan memperkenalkannya padamu"

End Flashback

Sambil berbaring ditempat tidurnya, Sasuke pun memainkan handphone miliknya. Dibukanya situs jejaring sosial Twitter. Dengan segera Sasuke mengetikkan tempat dimana ia biasa membuka twitternya yaitu via Tulis Panjang.

What's happening?

sasukeuchiha: Dilema  
RT FAV DEL TR  
20.00 via Tulis Panjang  
retweeted 234 times

Kib4LupzAkamaRu: wuih bisa dilema juga nih orang RT sasukeuchiha: Dilema  
all RT FAV TR  
20.01 via Twitter For Belekberi  
retweeted once retweeted by Shikamaruuuuu

gaarapanda: kalian twiboy? RT Kib4LupzAkamaRu: wuih bisa dilema juga nih orang RT sasukeuchiha: Dilema  
all RT FAV TR  
20.02 via web

narunarutoocute: bahahah bener gaar mereka twiboy RT gaarapanda: kalian twiboy? RT Kib4LupzAkamaRu: wuih bisa dilema juga nih orang RT sasukeuchiha: Dilema  
all RT FAV TR  
20.03 via Twitter For Androithzz

sasukeuchiha: narunarutoocute gaarapanda Kib4LupzAkamaRu apaan? Lo berdua kali twiboy. Dih usern alay banget dasar maniak anjing  
all RT FAV DEL TR  
20.04 via Tulis Panjang in reply to narunarutoocute

narunarutoocute: sasukeuchiha gaarapanda Kib4LupzAkamaRu enak aja. Udah deh ngaku aja teme. Bener kib, kamu 4l4y ngedhz deh  
all RT FAV TR  
20.05 via Twitter For Androithzz in reply to sasukeuchiha

Kib4LupzAkamaRu: narunarutoocute sasukeuchiha gaarapanda dasar rambut pantat ayam aja sas. Mendingan aku alay, daripada kamu nar sok imut gitu usernnya hoekz. Ingat alay itu seni!  
all RT FAV TR  
20.06 via Twitter For Belekberi in reply to narunarutoocute

gaarapanda: Kib4LupzAkamaRu narunarutoocute sasukeuchiha terserah kalian deh ya, aku udahan dulu jamnya udah mau abis dadah  
all RT FAV TR  
20.07 via web in reply to Kib4LupzAkamaRu

narunarutoocute: gaarapanda Kib4LupzAkamaRu sasukeuchiha seni apaan kib? Wkwkwk. Gaara main diwarnet? Masih jaman apa? Wkwkwk. Daaaah gaara  
all RT FAV TR  
20.08 via Twitter For Androithzz in reply to gaarapanda

sasukeuchiha: narunarutoocute gaarapanda Kib4LupzAkamaRu mendokusai  
all RT FAV DEL TR  
20.09 via Tulis Panjang in reply to narunarutoocute

Shikamaruuuuu: woy itu trademark ku. Mendokusai, plagiator! RT sasukeuchiha: narunarutoocute gaarapanda Kib4LupzAkamaRu mendokusai  
all RT FAV TR  
20.10 via Mendokusai Phone

"Plagiat apaan? Sembarangan aja nih si tukang tidur" gumam Sasuke seraya menutup aplikasi twitternya. Sasuke bangun dari tempat tidurnya lalu berjalan menuju cermin tempat Sasuke biasa mengekspresikan dirinya yang sesungguhnya, Sasuke yang narsis dan kepedean.

"Duhh, aku jadi bingung sendiri. Gimana nanti kalo aku dijodohin sama orang yang jelek? Nanti bisa-bisa keturunanku jadi jelek juga dan gak cakep sepertiku. Gimana nanti kalo aku dijodohin sama orang yang tonggos? Atau bau mulut? Atau korengan? Iuuuh gak banget deh, jijay" tutur Sasuke penuh ekspresi. Biasanya kan dia datar-datar aja kalo ngomong. Oh iya ini kan didepan cermin didalam kamarnya ya. Hihihi

Terdengar suara ringtone yang berdering di kamar Sasuke. Ringtone handphone Sasuke yang menandakan ada panggilan masuk.

Tring. Tring. Tring. Tring. Tring.

Ringtonenya sederhana ya.

Dilihatnya nomer yang asing bagi Sasuke, ia menaikkan alisnya lalu mengangkat handphonenya. "Halo"

"Hoi Sasuke teme sedang apa kau?" terdengar suara cempreng yang tidak asing lagi bagi Sasuke.

"Darimana kau tahu nomer handphone ku, dobe?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hei kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tahu malah nanya balik. Aku dapat dari Kiba ehehehe" balas Naruto setengah sebal setengah tertawa.

"Jelas-jelas aku sedang mengangkat telepon darimu. Usuratonkachi. Ada perlu apa, dobe?" balas Sasuke sambil memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Aku kan hanya berbasa-basi. Dasar tuan datar tanpa ekspresi yang tidak bisa berbasa-basi. Aku cuma iseng aja ngabisin bonus nelpon tahu" jawab Naruto kesal.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke seadanya seraya membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasurnya yang empuk.

"Hn? Maksudnya apaan tuh? Oh iya Sas, kau dilema karena apaan sih? Aku penasaran nih, kasih tau bisa kali" tanya Naruto antusias.

"Bukan apa-apa. Bukan urusanmu" jawab Sasuke datar.

"Singkat sekali. Huh kau menyebalkan" balas Naruto sambil cemberut.

"Kalau aku menyebalkan kenapa kau menelponku?" tanya Sasuke malas tapi sedikit penasaran.

"Err.. Tidak tahu, mungkin karena kau menyebalkan" balas Naruto ngasal. Naruto sejujurnya bingung ingin menjawab apa.

"Alasan yang sungguh amat sangat bodoh sekali orang bodoh" jawab Sasuke penuh sindiran.

"Haish, aku meneleponmu karena aku bosan tahu. Dan aku memilihmu untuk kutelepon karena saat aku bicara denganmu entah mengapa aku merasa senang. Sudah itu saja. Huuuuh" jelas Naruto.

"Eh?" Sasuke terkesiap mendengar pernyataan Naruto barusan. Secara reflek ia mendudukkan dirinya yang tadinya berbaring.

Naruto pun mengerjapkan kedua bola matanya. Ia sendiri tak menyangka akan berbicara seperti itu. Karena terbawa emosi tiba-tiba apa yang ia rasakan ia keluarkan begitu saja karena tidak ingin dibilang bodoh lagi oleh Sasuke.

"Emm anu, kurasa aku sudah ngantuk. Errr sudah ya. Daaah... tuut...tuuut...tuuut" Naruto yang bingung pun memutuskan sambungannya. Sedangkan Sasuke yang masih duduk terbengong-bengong dikasurnya masih berusaha mencerna perkataan Naruto tadi.

'Ia bilang ia senang berbicara denganku? Apa-apaan itu tadi? Biasanya juga dia selalu mengeluh saat berbicara denganku, apakah itu sebuah pengakuan? Bahwa dia mulai menerimaku sebagai temannya? Atau apakah dia menyukaiku. Ah tidak. Itu semua tidak mungkin. Tapi bagaimana kalau aku benar?'

TBC

Special Thanks to

mega Chubie93 BaekkiePearl, Uzumaki Scout 36, Rannada Youichi, males-log in, SasuNaru foreverlasting, Guest, Dee chan - tik , Akatsuki Noah, Wanda aka Fanta

A/N

Yaaaa. Saya kembali. Untunglah saya mendapat respon yang baik dari para readers. Terima kasih semuanya. Sebagai author amatir, tentunya saya masih banyak kekurangan. Maka dari itu saya mohon kepada para pembaca ikut berpartisipasi untuk memberikan saran dan kritik yang membangun untuk saya. Terima kasih.

Review?


End file.
